1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of composting devices, i.e. devices that receive organic material to produce compost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composting devices mainly include a container that receives organic material. The container typically has exposure holes, so that the organic material is exposed to air. After a long enough exposure, the organic material turns into compost.
A requirement of a composting device is that enough ambient air reaches the organic material that is stored inside. This requirement is usually met by making the exposure holes large, so as to accommodate a large mass of the organic material. If they become too large, a mesh is also placed on the container, to keep the decomposing material in.
A problem is that the organic composting materials can be seen through the mesh, and are unsightly while they are being decomposed. Additionally, there is an unpleasant odor, and pests tend to accumulate. The problem is exacerbated as the exposure holes are made larger for effectiveness. A draft of wind can carry the undesirable odor far. Making these holes smaller may reduce the odor, but also reduces the effectiveness of the composting device.
The present invention overcomes these problems and limitations of the prior art.
Generally, the present invention provides a composting device that includes a container that need have only one aeration port. An aeration tube protrudes from the aeration port into the interior of the container, reaching into the mass of the organic material. Ambient air enters through the aeration port into the hollow core of the aeration tube, and from there into the container through ventilation openings in the surface of the aeration tube.
It will be appreciated that the composting device of the invention is effective at exposing a large mass of material to ambient air, while having only a small aeration port to the outside, which reduces the undesirable odor. Moreover, the aeration port is preferably at the bottom of the container, so it is also out of sight.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, which proceeds with reference to the drawings.